My Little Lovebug-Chapter Story
by 1summersday
Summary: Ive decided to take my oneshot and continue it into a chapter story. Its about Alex and his daughter Brooklyn. AU Please let me know your thoughts :)
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy!" I hear a cry from Brooklyn's room. I turn over and look at my cell phone. 3am. Groggily I get up throw my black tank top on with my boxers and head into her room. "What's up princess?" I ask as I turn the dimmer switch for her light on to the lowest setting and walk over to her bed. "My head wreally hurts daddy!" she exclaims. "Your head or your ear where daddy put medicine earlier?" I ask "Can you point to where it hurts baby?" She points to the back of her head. "Let daddy see" I say as I put her on my lap and move her hair out of the way. I look at where her shunt was placed 4 years earlier. It's a red and irritated. Looks like it's going to be a trip back to the hospital for us tonight

* * *

I quickly pack an overnight bag for myself and Brooklyn, full of her favourite clothes and toys and then give Arizona and Derek a call. I remembered Derek dropping the kids off at daycare while I was leaving an Im grateful he's working tonight. He is the one that placed the shunt in the first place and Brooklyn really likes her uncle Derek. He's always been great with her unlike the few times she's had to see Dr Nelson. Lets just say those didnt go over as well. Arizona is stuck in surgery but luckily Derek is free so he'll be ready for us

I put the overnight bag over my shoulder and pick up Brooklyn from her bed. Shes warped in her blanket and clinging to her stuffed monkey who still has cotton balls tapped in his ear from earlier

She's half asleep still and whimpering quietly. "It's ok baby girl" I say while rubbing my hand in small circles on her back. She nuzzles her head into my shoulder. "Let's go see uncle Derek" I say quietly as I grab the house and car keys, put her gently in her car seat and make my way quickly but carefully to Seattle Grace.

When we arrive I take Brooklyn up to the peds floor and put her things into room 386, the one that Arizona reserved for us. It's at the end of the hallway and gives us some privacy. I then carry my sweet baby girl into exam room 4 and wait for Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Im sitting on one of those slightly uncomfortable chairs across from the exam table staring at a hot air balloon and cloud stickers that are on the wall when Derek comes in a few minutes later. Brooklyn is sitting with her head in my shoulder and playing with monkey quietly on my arm still sucking her thumb. "Hey princess, how's my favourite little lady?" Derek asks as he sweeps back Brooklyn's hair. He grabs one of those stools on wheels and comes and sits near us while opening Brooklyn's chart./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Hey Alex. How's she holding up?" he asks. "Thanks again for doing this Derek, you know how fussy she gets around doctors." I say "Yesterday she had a ear infection ao I put in some ear drops but then she woke up a few hours ago complaining her head hurt and the spot the shut was placed isnt looking so good." I say "Im pretty sure she's running a fever too."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Alright, well let's take a look and go from there" Derek says. He leaves the room for a minute and comes back with supplies to check Brooklyn over including drawing her blood and an IV kit. Great, this is not going to be fun. Youd think Id be ok with it all considering this is my job everyday but when it's your own kid it's totally different./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Derek bring everything close to the stool he was sitting on before and sits back down "I figure no point in moving to the table if she's comfortable here" he states. Brooklyn had been distracted but when Derek came back in the rolling of the supply cart caught her attention. She stopped playing with her monkey, turned her head away from Derek and the door and whispered in my ear "daddy, my hwead wreally hurt... I wanna go home, you make me better" "I know baby girl, but uncle Derek is going to make it all better" I say. I take my hand off Brooklyn's back and turn her on my lap to face outward toward Derek./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: 21px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Hey little one, let's get you fixed up ok" Derek says to Brooklyn grabbing his pen light from his pocket/p 


End file.
